<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TKKG - Die Hygienedemo by wunderimdunkeln</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224009">TKKG - Die Hygienedemo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunderimdunkeln/pseuds/wunderimdunkeln'>wunderimdunkeln</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TKKG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunderimdunkeln/pseuds/wunderimdunkeln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TKKG gegen das Virus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TKKG - Die Hygienedemo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Auf geht’s Muchachos”
rief Tarzan, der eigentlich Peter Carsten hieß und Tim genannt wurde. Der Anführer der vierköpfigen Bande schwang sich auf seinen Drahtesel und trat kräftig in die Pedale.  Klößchen wurde im kleinen Fahrradanhänger mächtig durchgeschüttelt.<br/>
„Wenn wir dich auf ein eigenes Fahrrad setzen kommen wir nie an“ lachte Gabi<br/>
„Und ob wir eins finden, das von der grundkonstruktiven Auslegung solch einen Koloss transportieren kann, ist ebenfalls fraglich“ 
fügte Karl „der Computer“ hinzu.<br/>
Die drei und Gabi waren auf dem Weg zur großen Hygienedemo die für diesen Samstag angekündigt war. Gabi hatte im Kunstunterricht extra ein großes Transparent angefertigt auf dem „TKKG – Traut keinen kapitalistischen Großmächten“ zu lesen war. Leider hatte der Hund Oskar, der oft bellte, auf das Wort Großmächte uriniert, und nun las es sich wie „Traut keinen kapitalistischen Großgemächten“.<br/>
Bei der Demo angekommen machte sich Tim mit der Umgebung vertraut.<br/>
„Toll, soviel Polizei“ 
freute sich der Häuptling „Da brauchen wir keine Angst vor so Untergesindel zu haben die uns die Show vermasseln“.<br/>
Er dehnte sich etwas, und übte einige Handkantenschläger an einem Mülleimer, der in Wahrheit aber ein Obdachloser war.<br/>
Klößchen schaute verträumt aus seinem Fahrradanhänger heraus. Er wickelte die fünfte Tafel Schokolade aus, und klemmte sich die sechste hinters Ohr.<br/>
Karl zählte mit seiner Drohne die Demonstrierenden.<br/>
„Wahnsinn, mindestens 2 Millionen Leute da“ frohlockte er.<br/>
Oskar der Hund, der oft bellte, bellte.<br/>
Gabi suchte ihren Vater Kommissar Glockner auf, der Polizist und Kommissar war und schon oft auf die Hilfe der drei Spürnasen und Gabi angewiesen gewesen war.<br/>
„Hey Daddy, wie können wir dir helfen?“ fragt sie Tim.<br/>
Gönnerhaft legte Tim ihr den Arm um die zarte Schulter über die ihr blondes Haar sanft und keck Richtung ihrer Weiblichkeiten fiel.<br/>
„Pfote du hilfst mit deiner Anwesenheit!“<br/>
Er grabschte sie etwas an, und verschwand in der Menge um jemanden zu verprügeln.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>